Primer beso
by Kaien Kimura
Summary: Esta situado en el tiempo antes de la historia, cuando Kyoko y Sho todavia vivian en Kyoto. Esto es lo que sucede cuando tenemos a Sho con insomnio y demasiado tiempo libre, y pues meterse a la habitación de Kyoko no ayuda mucho. (One-shot)


" y vivieron felices por siempre" - dijo terminando de leer el cuento que tanto le gustaba

- que lindo! Yo sé que algún día Sho- chan vendrá a buscarme en un corcel blanco y nos casaremos y viviremos felices para siempre! - decía Kyoko mientras depositaba el libro que tenía, en la mesa alado de su cama mientras que dejaba que un suspiro se escapará de sus labios.

Kyoko miro el reloj de la pared.

-¿Ehhh? Tan rápido son las 11:00, será mejor que me vaya a dormir ya, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano y prepararle a Sho su desayuno.

Dicho esto apago las luces de su cuarto, dejándolo todo en penumbras, se acostó en su cama y al poco rato de haber cerrado los ojos, se quedó profundamente dormida.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
"Shoooo-chaaaan" "Donde estas Sho- chan"  
El bosque en el que se encontraba la niña era grande y oscuro, no sabía cómo había llegado ahí, pero sabía que sí no encontraba una salida rápido el anochecer iba a llegar e iba a estar en grandes problemas, ya que ese no era un bosque cualquiera, era el bosque maldito que se encontraba en el territorio de la bruja Úrsula.

"Sho-chan!" "Alguien, por favor ayúdeme " gritaba pero lo único que podía oír era el eco de su voz , no se escuchaba nada más , el bosque en esos momentos estaba tan calmado que daba miedo, incluso hubiera sido menos escalofriante si se escuchará algún ruido.

Era como si el bosque estuviera muerto, pero Kyoko sabía bien que no era así,  
Había oído suficientes historias sobre lo que pasaba una vez anochecía, que no tenía la menor duda de que en realidad el bosque estaba vivo.

Kyoko continuo avanzando abriéndose paso por el bosque y tratando de esquivar las ramas que aparecían de vez en vez frente a su camino. La única razón de haber ido al bosque era Sho-chan.

Kyoko vivía a las afueras del bosque en el reino de la luz, vivía sola porque sus papas la habían abandonado cuando era más pequeña, pero no se sentía triste porque no importaba el clima, ni lo que estuviera pasando había alguien que la iba a visitar cada día, ese era Sho.

Sho venía cada día a jugar con ella y también le platicaba las cosas que hacía y que sus papas eran muy estrictos con él, a veces le lleva a frutas o postres como regaló y esto hacia a Kyoko muy feliz.

El día anterior Sho le había prometido a Kyoko que le traería una sorpresa y que lo esperara a la misma hora de siempre. Kyoko estaba muy emocionada por lo que se pasó todo el día arreglando la casa y busco la mejor ropa que tenía para esperar a Sho al día siguiente.

Ese día llego y Kyoko estaba arreglada esperándolo fuera de su casa, pasaron 1 , 2, 3, 4 horas y Sho no aparecía. Kyoko comenzó a preocuparse y pensó en las más terribles cosas que pudieron haberle pasado a Sho. De repente una idea terrible le vino a la mente, seguramente Sho se había perdido y en vez de entrar por el camino a su casa tomo el camino hacia el bosque.

Fue ahí cuando decidió salir a buscarlo, pero como era de esperarse ella también acabo perdiéndose.

"¿Qué es eso?" Trato de ajustar su vista a la oscuridad que estaba cayendo rápidamente " creo que es una luz!"

Kyoko ahora con la esperanza de que la luz lo llevara hacia su Salvador, empezó a correr hacia ella. Brinco las raíces que salían de la tierra y con las manos enfrente trato de alejar las ramas de los pequeños árboles y arbustos del bosque, aumento su velocidad tratando de llegar lo más rápido posible a la luz y...

"Ahhhhhh!" Grito. Kyoko había caído en un hoyo.

"Creo que me torcí el pie, parece que no podré caminar" "¿Qué voy a hacer?"  
Kyoko comenzó a desesperarse y no pudo contener las lágrimas ni un minuto más "Buah! Alguien ayúdeme! , No quiero morir aquí! " " Sho-chan T-T"

"¿Hay alguien ahí?" Pregunto una voz de afuera

"Ayúdenme, por favor" decía Kyoko.

"Es una niña" dijo otra voz.

"Sí, es una niña." " ¿La ayudamos"

" No, es muy difícil " dijo otra

" Por favor se los ruego ayúdenme, haré cualquier cosa por ustedes " les dijo Kyoko.

"¿Cualquier cosa? " preguntaron todas.

"Sí, cualquier cosa!"

"Bien, supongo que hay que sacarla. A la cuenta de tres: uno...dos...tres¡"

Y cuando llegaron al tres, tiraron unos polvos de colores hacia donde estaba Kyoko, y estos ocasionaron que se levantará del suelo y comenzara a flotar por el aire.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Se preguntaba Kyoko " ¿Que son ustedes?"

"¿Es que no lo sabes? ¡Somos hadas! " decían todas al unísono.

"Wow! " son más hermosas de lo que había imaginado " "Gracias por haberme salvado , como prometí haré cualquier cosa por ustedes !" Dijo Kyoko entusiasmada.

"No es necesario, podemos ver que tienes un buen corazón, así que no necesitas hacer nada sólo era una broma, de ninguna forma íbamos a dejarte ahí " respondió una hadita .

"¡Ustedes también son muy buenas! Y... Mmmmm... No quisiera abusar de su amabilidad pero... Este... Podrían ayudarme a encontrar como salir de este bosque ... Sólo si pudieran... Decirme a donde ir " " ¡Por favor!

" Claro" " pero para empezar, ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"Es una larga historia" dijo regalándoles una sonrisa." ¿Qué hay de ustedes?"

" Estamos patrullando la zona, para asegurarnos de que no haya gente, como tú"

Kyoko se sintió avergonzada al escuchar esto , pero recordando a que había venido pregunto" ¡¿Han visto a algún chico por aquí?!" En su tono se podía ver lo preocupada que estaba.

" no" " Eres la única en este bosque, tuviste suerte de que hoy nos tocara patrullar esta zona, últimamente han habido accidentes terribles"

Al escuchar esto Kyoko suspiro aliviada, eso significaba que Sho no estaba en el bosque, pero ¿Dónde estaba? .

Cuando Kyoko y las haditas iban llegando casi a la salida del bosque, Kyoko vio a alguien ahí.

"¡Sho-chan!, eres tú." Grito eufóricamente Kyoko corriendo a abrazar a Sho  
" Estaba muy asustada " Sho le regreso el abrazo.

"Yo también estaba asustado"

" Eh?, ¿por qué Sho-chan?"

"Tenía miedo de que te hubiera pasado algo, cuando llegue y no te vi pensé que... Ni siquiera sé que pensé ... Yo tuve miedo de perderte"

"Sho-Chan , q-que estás diciendo" la cara de Kyoko se puso roja

"Estoy diciendo que eres muy importante para mi, Kyoko ... Yo... "

"Q-que estás haciendo Sho- chan " la cara de este cada vez más cerca de la de ella

"Te amo" y término su frase cerrando la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos uniendo sus labios con los de ella .

Kyoko estaba tan avergonzada que el color de su cara se intensifico más aún .

Fue un beso dulce y tierno pero antes de que Kyoko pudiera decir algo

"Ring, ring" " riiiiiiing"  
Y ese fue el sonido que acabo con todo, el mundo mágico , el bosque, el beso . Todo

Kyoko despertó, pero lo hizo tan rápido que sentándose de golpe se pegó en la cabeza con la cabecera de la cama. Dolió, pero logro que despertara completamente.

Inmediatamente Kyoko se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido, había soñado todo, pero sobre todo había soñado que Sho le daba su primer beso y uno muy tierno. Eso la sorprendió mucho, siempre había soñado que Sho, venía a rescatarla, que era el príncipe de una tierra encantada, que la abrazaba, casi de todo, pero jamás había soñado que Sho la besaba, lo había pensado una que otra vez, pero jamás podía capturar la imagen, y esta vez no solo capturo la imagen sino que pudo sentir claramente todo.

Se llevó los dedos a sus labios y recordó lo que había soñado, al poco de recordarlo enrojeció.

"nooo! Kyoko eres una pervertida!" se decía a sí misma.

Se levantó de su cama, se bañó, se vistió, se lavó los dientes y rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta de su cuarto para salir

"_Que extraño la puerta está un poco abierta, podría jurar que la cerré completamente anoche" _pensó pero decidió restarle importancia, abrió la puerta salió de su cuarto y la volvió a cerrar, se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno.

"_Si, un poco más y el desayuno estará listo, cuando acabe esto iré a despertar a Sho, seguramente sigue durmiendo"_

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Sho-chan!, te levantaste temprano, estoy terminando de hacer el desayuno, solo espera un poco más" Kyoko le regalo una sonrisa como siempre que lo veía.

Sho le dio la espalda y dijo un poco molesto "no comeré hoy aquí, me voy a la escuela" y salió calmadamente hacia esta.

"Sho-chan espérame!" pero Sho ya la había dejado, empaco los desayunos de ambos y dejo dos servidos en la mesa para los padres de Sho.

"¿Por qué estará tan molesto?, ¿Acaso hice algo?" Kyoko tenía muchas cosas en la mente pero decidió que era mejor olvidarlas y concentrarse en el paisaje.

Kyoko llego a la escuela, entro en su salón de clases y a la hora del almuerzo salió corriendo a buscar a Sho, para darle su desayuno. No lo encontró, salio a buscarlo al patio para ver si estaba ahí, y asi fue, Kyoko avanzo hacia el y mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro desde atrás, lo llamo.

"Aquí estas Sho-chan!"

Sho voltio hacia Kyoko sorprendido por que no se esperaba que apareciera tan de repente. Pero la más sorprendida por lo que vio fue Kyoko.

La cara de Sho estaba completamente roja, parecía un tomate y la tonalidad aumento al mirar a Kyoko a los ojos.

"¿Qué pasa Sho?" pregunto Kyoko muy sorprendida

"C-cállate, no digas nada estúpida todo esto es tu culpa" le grito Sho tratando de ocultar su cara con sus manos.

Kyoko no dijo ni una sola palabra, solo se quedó parada observando a Sho fijamente, y como si no hubiera escuchado sus palabras dejo la caja de almuerzo en el césped junto con la suya y le dijo a Sho:

"Ire a buscar unas bebidas, se me olvido traerlas cuando salí de casa"

Kyoko salio a corriendo a buscar las bebidas dejando a un Sho que nunca había visto, solo.

"jeje, hoy es un dia muy divertido" dijo Kyoko _Logre ver a Sho avergonzado y tuve mi primer beso, bueno aunque solo haya sido en un sueño._

_**POV Shoutaro**_

-Estúpida Kyoko, todo esto es su culpa.

**Horas antes**

Me había levantado más temprano de lo habitual porque no podía dormir, decidí salir un rato a dar un paseo fuera para ver si me daba un poco de sueño. No funciono. Ya casi amanecía y como estaba casi seguro de que no podría volver a dormir decidí alistarme para la escuela, aunque ese no es mi estilo no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Iba de camino a mi cuarto, cuando pase por el cuarto de Kyoko y se me ocurrió la grandiosa idea de molestarla para divertirme un rato. Es Kyoko ella jamás se enojaría conmigo.

Entre a su cuarto lo más despacio que pude para no hacer ningún ruido y me acerque silenciosamente a su cama. Estaba profundamente dormida, su expresión se veía tan feliz, parecía aliviada.

Se veía hermosa, como siempre, aunque jamás admitiría que pienso eso de ella, sería muy extraño, somos amigos de la infancia, hemos vivido juntos casi toda nuestra vida. Como sea, acerque mi mano a su rostro y trate de dibujar algo en su cara con un plumón que traía pero de repente apretó mi mano.

"Sho-chan!" murmuraba entre sueños. Me avergoncé. Que es lo que estaba soñando Kyoko, porque tenía que repetir tantas veces mi nombre. Mis ganas de molestarla desaparecieron por completo estaba decidido a irme a mi cuarto, pero había un problema, Kyoko no quería soltarme, de repente jalo de mi brazo y estuve a punto de caer sobre ella pero logre sostenerme con mi otro brazo apoyándome en la cama.

Estaba muy cerca de la cara de Kyoko, demasiado cerca, trate de alejarme lo mas rápido que podía pero otra vez dijo mi nombre "Sho-chan" era muy linda, me acerque solo un poco mas a ella sin pensarlo y cuando me vine a dar cuenta, la estaba besando, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba así pero su alarma comenzó a sonar.

Me aleje y Salí corriendo hacia mi cuarto, no me fije ni siquiera si deja bien cerrada la puerta, lo importante es que Kyoko jamás debía saber sobre esto y por Él no se enteraría.

Me vestí y cuando me dirigí a la cocina me encontré a Kyoko cocinando le pregunte que hacia tratando de sonar natural, pero cuando me sonrio no pude contener mi sonrojo, no sabía que me estaba pasando pero no dejaría que nadie me viera así, menos Kyoko. Así que voltee y dije que me iba a la escuela aunque en realidad me estaba muriendo de hambre.

Me propuse algo, evitar a Kyoko todo el día para que no me viera así. Sabía que iria a buscarme a la hora del almuerzo, por lo que decidí ir a un lugar en el que estaba seguro no me encontraría, pero al parecer estaba equivocado, Ella logro encontrarme y cuando puso una mano sobre mi hombro un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo e inmediatamente recordé el beso que le di, voltee a verla tratando de no verme sorprendido pero al ver su cara supe que algo andaba mal conmigo, lucia muy sorprendida y fue cuando note el calor que sentía en mi cara, sin duda alguna mi cara estaba roja, trate de ocultarlo cubriéndome el rostro, pero no importaba lo que dijera Kyoko no dejaba de mirarme, esto solo empeoro las cosas. Por lo que en el momento que se fue me sentí muy agradecido.

Tal vez Kyoko me había ganado esta vez, pero había algo que no podía negar ,yo había sido su primer beso aunque ella no supiera y eso no cambiaría, de alguna forma eso me convertía en el ganador de este juego ¿o no?.


End file.
